


lemon juice on takeout

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Drabble, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Two things Richie thought about when he thought about Connor.
Relationships: Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	lemon juice on takeout

When Richie thought about Connor he could feel maggots wriggling around on his face just like they had on that doll. Maggots only really moved when they fed. That’s what they’d be doing to him. Devouring him.

Richie learned that bit from Stan that time they watched The Lost Boys. Said they must’ve done something to them to make them squirm like that. Stan’s commentary made his heart pound more than the vampires. Richie never wanted to see it again.

When Richie thought about Connor he also thought about pretty curls. He would probably hate himself less if he didn’t.


End file.
